


The Excalibur Tease

by freezerjerky



Series: Pornalot 16/17 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Arthur's been tending bar at the Excalibur for about three months while he tries to sort out his life. His father had insisted that if he didn't want to work for him, he'd receive no funding, so he decides to make the easy choice and cut himself off. It's not bad work. The clients are nice, the bar is clean, and he makes a damn good mixed drink. The issue, the one torment in his life, is Merlin.





	The Excalibur Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2017 Week 2: Tease

Arthur's been tending bar at the Excalibur for about three months while he tries to sort out his life. His father had insisted that if he didn't want to work for him, he'd receive no funding, so he decides to make the easy choice and cut himself off. It's not bad work. The clients are nice, the bar is clean, and he makes a damn good mixed drink. The issue, the one torment in his life, is Merlin.

Essentially, Merlin's job is to work the floor, typically administering shots to amorous club patrons. He does so all while wearing very few clothes, usually skin tight shorts and t-shirts. (Every once in a while he'll wear a mesh shirt that shows off just how toned his lithe body, as well as the tantalizing tattoos peeking out along his hip bones and the single bar through his right nipple.) The clothing is what it is, though, and Arthur knows that dressing that way doesn't mean Merlin owes the clients or anyone else anything (the bouncers make sure of that.) Even when Merlin will go to a reserved table and perch on some rich bloke's lap, he's flirting for the profit and everyone in the situation understands that.

No, the real torment is when Merlin will be doing something, just a standard part of his job- dancing around clients, flirting idly as he passes off shots, or sitting with some stranger's arm slung around his shoulder, he'll give Arthur these looks and then wink at him. At first he thinks he's projecting, but when they continue he knows there's no escape from this lust crush. He's doomed.

 

When he does get the courage to ask Merlin out, he keeps it on neutral ground and asks to go to coffee. When Merlin shows up, albeit almost ten minutes late, he gapes for about three minutes straight. He's wearing a band tee, of all things, and a knit cardigan, with a scarf covering his neck and he's got thick rimmed glasses. Frankly, he's adorable and it does nothing to make Arthur less nervous about it.

They chat easily enough, once they're past the initial awkwardness of seeing each other during the daylight hours. Arthur even thinks he'll be lucky enough to get another coffee date, and for that reason he's bold, leaning forward.

"So I have to ask," he says, pushing his mug aside. "Do you intentionally know that you wink at me sometimes?"

"Well, yeah. I was hoping you were getting the hint that I want to fuck you."

 

They manage to make it back to Merlin's flat (really a single, rather small room) and to the bed, even, before they're on each other. Even with the extra layers, it's easy enough to get Merlin stripped down and he's just as beautiful as anticipated, with the reveal of his pale blue floral tattoos teasing along his hips, down to his groin. Arthur licks along the length of it, in fact, before taking him into his mouth, giving him a taste of his own tantalizing medicine.

Ultimately, it's Arthur that ends up spread out bare on the bed, as Merlin works the magic of adept and nimble fingers, coaxing and stretching him into pliancy. Merlin reaches up, wraps lean fingers around Arthur's wrists as he fucks into him so that he's achingly hard and no one's even laid a finger on his cock. It feels raw and intense, and as much as it seems like Merlin's taking and taking, he gives with each movement, each kiss or touch. When Arthur does come, already after he's been fucked hard, down Merlin's throat, he's about ready to sleep the rest of the day away. Merlin obliges, until they both have to get ready for work.

After getting dressed and ready in silence and sitting next to Merlin on the tube all the way to the bar, he's convinced this was very much so a one time thing. About halfway through the night, though, he catches a glimpse of Merlin leaning ever so slightly in to speak to a customer before he looks directly over at Arthur, licks his lips, and winks. They end the night by sucking each other off in the employee break room.

"I can't believe it took this long to get to this point," Merlin huffs, tucking his cock back into his very small shorts.

"Hey, I was the one who actually asked you on a date," Arthur defends. "You spent the past few months vaguely flirting in my direction."

"Mate, when a bloke makes direct eye contact with you while helping a client do a blowjob shot, it really doesn't get any more subtle than that."

"...point taken. Dinner on Tuesday?"

"Love to."


End file.
